Sin Nombre
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Una obra de teatro o un truco de magia...?  Quizás ambos a la vez...
1. Chapter 1

Basada en Candy Candy, con una mezcla de personajes de mi autoría.

Espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>SIN NOMBRE<strong>

- Dicen que hay que amar hasta que duela, ¿no? Jejeje, sí, hasta que duela... Yo amé así, hace casi… hum… claro, desde… hasta… – contó con los dedos cómicamente – hace ya casi tres años… Es duro, supongo que ya todos lo sabemos, y más cuando es el primer amor… Ojo, amor, no sólo gusto – guiñó con complicidad.

- Señor Logan – el periodista lo observó medio desconfiado. Peter era un cada vez más reconocido Representante (el equivalente a un Manager en nuestros tiempos) y por ese entonces lo era del cada vez más reconocido actor Teobaldo Withman… Pero ahora que lo miraba fijamente, tenía más cara de bufón que de otra cosa – esta historia que por primera vez va a representar usted en un teatro

- No sólo en el teatro, mi querido Pathiu, es la primera vez que la saco a la luz. Y creo que la última… Me puede opacar a las otras que tengo en mente…

- Hem, sí, perdone la inexactitud… Como le decía, tenemos rumores que va a ser interpretada por dos actores, bueno, una actriz y un joven que no pertenece al mundo farandulero, los cuáles no se conocen y tampoco han ensayado juntos, ¿qué hay de cierto en esto?

- Todo y nada – Pit rió complacido al ver las expresiones de aturdimiento – Caramba, caramba, jóvenes. Muchos de ustedes saben perfectamente que no puedo contarles todo. Sólo les voy a decir que esta obra es muy interesante, y que... no es mía.

- ¿Hablamos de plagio? – una joven muy bonita de ojos miel lo miró aterrada, mientras sus colegas cuchicheaban a su alrededor. Pit sonrió al escuchar el ris ris de los lapiceros sobre las libretas de apuntes.

- No. Y no me ofende el comentario – la sonrisa que había aflorado al escuchar la pregunta, se tornó en una expresión nostálgica. Todos callaron – Fue escrita hace muchos años, en tres documentos distintos, dos de los cuales llegaron a mis manos por casualidad, en una de mis noches bohemias estudiantiles...

- ¿Tres documentos distintos?

- Sí. No puedo adelantarles nada más, sólo que el tercer documento es el único que ha sido redactado por mí, luego de leer los dos primeros...

* * *

><p>Teobaldo miraba entretenido cómo su amigo y Representante se paseaba de un lado a otro con una expresión digna de un entierro. Estaba a punto de lanzar una carcajada, pero sus rostros se encontraron y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su potencial actoril para poder evitar que Pit notara su actitud frente a su desesperanza. Lamentablemente, Peter estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las "Teebeladas", y su mirada de reproche logró lo que la voluntad y talento de Teobaldo no pudieron contener.<p>

- Gracias, es realmente un alivio saber que el día que decida suicidarme podré contar contigo para que cargues mi ataúd rumbo al cementerio…

- Jajaja, ay, Pit, no te resientas, es sólo que me parece increíble que siendo un Representante con tanta experiencia estés tan nervioso por un simple estreno.

- ¿Un simple estreno? – lo miró escandalizado – ¿Llamas a esto un simple estreno? Teeb, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy lidiando con dos personas abismalmente distintas. Por él no me preocupo, pero es – la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe y ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, evitando por todos los medios quedar cerca de la persona que irrumpió en la habitación con la fuerza de un huracán.

- Esto es el colmo, Peter Logan, ¿cómo que mi coprotagonista es un perfecto novato? – una actriz, porque tenía pinta de serlo, le lanzó con fiereza un periódico que aún lucía las señales inequívocas de haber sido culpado de un daño mortal. Al mirarlo, Pit no pudo evitar pensar que si el don de la voz le hubiera sido otorgado, el diario hubiera gritado "!Salvado!"

- Kiag, tan bella como siempre – ante la visión del apuesto actor, la joven se quedó sin habla – ¿Qué es lo que mi Representante ha podido hacer para que te sientas tan ofendida?

- Eh... yo... – no podía culpársele el tartamudear, sudar y estar más roja que su propio vestido. Cualquier mujer, hasta la Reina de Armia, habría tenido la misma reacción ante ese hombre – Lo que ocurre es que Pit – el aludido abrió la boca indignado: claro, a él le decía Logan con desprecio, pero cuando hablaba con su Jefe lo llamaba Pit, casi con el tono que una enamorada podría imprimirle a su diminutivo – no mencionó algo como esto, y ya sabes que Jeff, mi Representante, es muy especial...

- Bueno, no lo conozco personalmente, pero si gustas yo mismo puedo hablar con él – era evidente que el rostro de la joven estaba compitiendo consigo mismo por ganar el Guiness al rojo más violento registrado en el rostro de una mujer enamoradiza – Ahora, si dejas a Pit explicarse...

- Oh... bien, pero sólo por ti – definitivo: si no dejaba de ruborizarse terminaría convirtiéndose en una mujer morena muy guapa.

- Excelente, los dejo solos. Pit, iré al estreno de la película de Theodore White, me das el alcance.

- Sí, yo te busco – una vez que Teeb salió, Pit cerró la puerta – Kiag, perdóname, sé que estás sintiéndote burlada, pero esa no es mi intención.

- Acepté este papel porque nos une una amistad – ambos rieron – Bueno, una media amistad, los amigos no se tratan tan feo como yo lo hice contigo, ¿no?

- Oh, olvidémoslo.

- Sólo dame tu palabra de que el chico al menos tiene talento – la expresión despectiva apareció nuevamente en su ahora blanco rostro y los ojos azules que asomaban tras los mechones de cabello negro tenían un brillo casi intermitente – y que no me hará quedar en ridículo.

- Confío en Bazil. Lo hará bien.

- Bazil... – rió con ironía – En fin, ¿cuál es su profesión?

- Hem… Él es...

* * *

><p>- No quisiera que te pelearas con tu amiga por mi culpa, Pit. Creo que estás a tiempo de buscarme un reemplazo.<p>

- "Excelente para el papel" – Peter sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo – En esta vida te vas a encontrar con personas difíciles, no debes echarte atrás sólo porque son distintas a ti, Bazil.

- Es que... – el joven bajó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas – esa no es mi vida... Además, ni siquiera sé cuál es mi papel...

- Bueno, al menos tú no me gritas o... me pegas – le mostró dos marcas que evidentemente habían sido infringidas por dos dedos proyectados hacia su rostro con mucha rapidez y fuerza – Esa mujer es muy fuerte...

- No hay escenas parecidas, ¿verdad? – lo miró un poco aterrado.

- Oh, no. Sólo deberán – una vez más, con la rapidez y la devastadora potencia de un terremoto, Kiag irrumpió en el camerino hecha una furia.

- ¡PETER LOGAN ESTO ES INADMISIBLE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? – en dos segundos, se encontró fuera, sin haber visto ni haber sido vista por su actor coprotagónico.

- Escúchame, escúchame porque no lo repetiré – el pobre jadeaba y sudaba – No quiero que se vean hasta el momento mismo, ¿entendiste? Para eso te di la redecilla y el antifaz.

- ¡GRRR! – con brutalidad, se los puso – Ahora sí, conforme, ¿señor perfección?

- Sí, señorita delicadeza – esquivó por poco la nueva y renovada bofetada de su casi musa – Ya basta, Kiag. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Que no entiendo cómo es que me diste un parlamento que no era el que debía aprenderme. ¿Y ahora qué haré en cuando esté en escena?

- Leer, o si gustas… improvisar – se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dejándola con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>Peter era el primero en salir, una especie de narrador que estaría de pie, con un par de volúmenes pesados en los que había convertido dos diarios, dos hermosos diarios que había comprado hacía años, el primero, de una viejecita pobre que lo había vendido, a pesar de causarle mucho dolor, debido a la falta de dinero, y el segundo, en una cantina, a manera de trofeo.<p>

Por eso, se sentó frente al espejo y miró su rostro. Era hermoso, como el de todos, porque era humano. Pero en ese momento, mirándose, se sintió pequeño. Sí, la obra no era suya, era la mitad suya y la mitad de otras dos personas. Pero todo ocurría por algo... El tiempo era muy gracioso, pensó. Lo que no hacía con los padres... El primer granito lo ponía él... Ahora sólo dependía...

Con ayuda de una toallita quitó el exceso de grasa de su rostro y peinó su cabello negro. Sonriéndose para darse valor, salió junto a Teeb, que había ido a avisarle que era hora.

- ¿Estás más tranquilo? – la mirada paternal de su amigo terminó por aniquilar sus temores.

- Sí... Sé que hice lo correcto – sonriente, traspasó la cortina que le ocultaba la visión del público y cuando llegó al otro lado, no pudo evitar lanzar la única exclamación que expresaba plenamente la dimensión de su asombro – ¡DIOS!

El teatro estaba repleto, colmado, a punto de reventar. Obviamente no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero esa noche era especial. Era su primera obra teatral... Imitando al público, se regaló un fuerte aplauso.

- Ah, veremos si mereces que te proponga ese puesto, Peter Logan... – un joven apuesto de ojos marrones lo miró con interés, aplaudiendo con desgano – Teeb es tu carta de presentación, pero...

- Ojalá Kimberly hubiera venido... Me parece que por ahí veo a Theodore White – Duwin, el Subdirector del Zoológico Central de Zweiten, estiró el cuello hacia el joven de los ojos marrones, pero desistió cuando los aplausos cesaron.

- Gracias. Esta noche es una noche muy especial para mí. Antes que nada, les pido un aplauso para mi amigo y jefe, Teobaldo Withman – el actor se puso de pie y saludó radiante con el brazo extendido – Sin él, no habría hecho posible este sueño… Hace años, como ya dije, encontré en mi camino dos documentos que dieron origen a "Sin nombre"… Se preguntarán el porqué de su nombre – todo el auditorio rió – Pues bien, no tengo explicación más lógica que el hecho de que no se me ocurrió uno digno para esta historia – tras la cortina, los protagonistas esperaban nerviosos, no por el inicio, sino porque era un poco incómodo estar el uno al lado de la otra, con una redecilla en el cabello y un antifaz ocultando todas sus facciones excepto los ojos y los labios.

- Debes estar nervioso, ¿verdad?

- Oh, no tanto. Intento verlo como una operación, ¿sabes? Así se le quita el efecto dramático.

- ¿Quitar el efecto dramático con una operación? – rió divertida – Oh, yo me aterraría.

- Es porque estás acostumbrada a este mundo. Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ese y por eso pensarlo así hace que me relaje – le sonrió. Kiag no pudo evitar sentirse como frente a Teobaldo. Era una sonrisa perturbadora – ¿Hace cuánto que actúas?

- Oh, hace poco en realidad. Unos cinco años. ¿Y tú?

- Dentro de cinco minutos – nuevamente la hizo reír.

- Oh, hablo de tu trabajo.

- Jajaja, lo sé, sólo quería verte reír – se miraron a los ojos.

- Deseo de todo corazón que les agrade. Les pido un fuerte aplauso no a mí. A mis actores sí, pero principalmente, al señor Terruce Grandchester y a la señorita Candice White, por crear esta obra inicialmente.

- ¿Qué dijo? – ambos miraron hacia la cortina con una expresión rara, pero por detrás, uno de los colaboradores de Pit casi empujó a Bazil.

- Es su turno – aún entre sombras, el joven recibió el libreto y entregó el antifaz y la redecilla. En cuanto salió, Kiag pudo ver el dorado brillo de su cabello.

* * *

><p>Todo el auditorio estaba en silencio. Bazil lanzó una mirada furtiva a Pit, que le regaló un leve asentimiento. La luz que le enviaron directamente a su rostro no ayudaba mucho, pero al menos ahora veía lo que decía su parte del libreto:<p>

**Primer acto: Terruce Grum Grandchester**

Se sentó en la silla que habían colocado para ese fin. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? ¿Habría sido un doctor el que lo mencionó? No, no podía recordar... alzó la vista y respiró profundamente, algo que solía hacer antes de una operación.

En la sala de operaciones él jugaba a ser Dios por breves segundos, y hasta ese momento todo le había salido bien, aunque no vistiera en esos momentos un molesto pantalón casi apretado y una camisa que más parecía una bata blanca.

Por ello, se decidió a imaginarse que el libreto era un paciente especialmente silencioso y un tanto grave físicamente hablando, y que el traje tan inglés que llevaba era un nuevo tipo de uniforme de cirujano. Respiró por última vez y leyó nuevamente el nombre, en su mente. Y, luego que hizo esto y en cuanto le permitió a su voz fluir, sintió que ya no era él. Las palabras continuaron vagando desde su boca casi con vida propia, con propia voluntad… Con propio...

_"Dolor… Dudo mucho que alguien pueda entender mi dolor. Tal vez haya quienes crean que armo demasiado espectáculo para una cosa sin importancia, u otros, que sin conocer mi verdadera esencia, piensen que miento, que me escudo tras una máscara para ocultar quién soy realmente. No, ellos se equivocan… Hace años, ya tantos que no los recuerdo, usé una máscara para ocultar mi tristeza frente a un ángel terrenal… Desde ese día juré no volver a ponérmela, juré ser yo mismo… Pero a veces erraba al intentar cumplir mi juramento…_

_¡Maldita noche! ¡Maldito estreno! Maldita la hora en que envié ese pasaje con esa entrada, ¡¿en qué pensabas, Terry? Jum, eso es muy fácil de responder: pensaba en un par de pedacitos de esmeralda coronados por un hermoso ramillete de rayos de sol… Pero eso no me justifica, ¡eso no me consuela! Si yo no hubiera decidido enviar esa carta… Todo sería diferente…_

_Sí, diferente, porque sería otro rostro el que me diera los buenos días cuando me levanto tarde, en mi propio cuarto. Porque serían otros ojos que yo tuviera que enjugar con amor, y no con lástima. Porque sería de otra manera, más perfecta, más sutil, que yo podría representar mis papeles artísticos, sin el menor temor a equivocarme, o sin la efímera ilusión de verla entre el público que viene a verme derrotado..._

_Soy tan famoso ahora… Todos escriben sobre mí, cuchichean, cantan, ríen, porque soy el hermoso futuro Conde Grandchester o como sea que me llamen… Me han dado tantos títulos que ahora sólo me queda aferrarme a mi nombre, Terruce… Terry... En sus labios, Terry sí era un nombre… En los míos, parece más un maleficio._

_¿Por qué tuve que dejar que te fueras, Candy? ¿Por qué tuve que tomar esa decisión? Han pasado siglos y yo sigo sin verte... Pero quiera Dios que te vea... antes de decirte adiós nuevamente..."_

El auditorio estaba en silencio, expectante, fascinado. Incluso el altivo Theodore White miraba con la boca abierta, preguntándose si no estaba viéndose a sí mismo actuando lo que por siglos había vivido casi en silencio.

- "He de decirle a George que me recuerde escribir algo parecido" - fue el pensamiento del joven apuesto de ojos marrones.

Sí, todos estaban impresionados con la actuación del joven. Incluso Pit. La verdad era que recién sus miedos desaparecían definitivamente y ya no temía recibir un renovado golpe en el rostro. Por su parte, tras las cortinas, Kiag vivía su propio drama en silencio, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Pit empezaba a aplaudir, ya que el libreto había terminado, al menos para Bazil, pero se detuvo al ver que el joven se ponía de pie. Un técnico del teatro le preguntó por señas si debía bajar el telón, pero la intuición que tan bien le había ayudado a descubrir buenas oportunidades le indicó al joven que no era el momento... Que, afortunadamente, su fantasía comenzaba a hacerse realidad...

_"No, no he de decirte adiós nuevamente... El día que llegue a verte de nuevo te abrazaré con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con ternura y yo, mi dulce Candy, he de otorgarte mi vida, mi alma y todo lo que tengo. Menos mi corazón, porque hace muchos años tú... te lo robaste..._

_No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo, no dejaré que creas que soy un cobarde... La primera separación fue porque yo quería que fueras feliz... La segunda, porque tú me deseaste felicidad... Pero la tercera, será porque Dios decida llamarnos, ya sea juntos o separados... Viviré hasta ese momento... junto a ti… Por siempre..."_

Alguna fuerza sobrehumana, porque no podía catalogarse como obra del azar o de la suerte, hizo que el telón bajara en el momento justo. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, todos hubieran visto que Bazil, como regresando de un trance, miraba a todos lados sin entender dónde se encontraba.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bazil, Bazil!, ¿estás bien?<p>

- ¡Peter, Peter, ven!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Ya vine, Kiag, ¿qué ocu? ¿Bazil? – Peter lo miró con la expresión que habría adoptado al ver un fantasma. Porque en efecto, el joven parecía un espectro.

- ¿Alguien tiene un poco de alcohol? – Kiag comenzó a buscar por todos lados. Se había desembarazado de su emoción para intentar traer de nuevo a Bazil a la Tierra.

El joven de los ojos verdes aspiró el olor del alcohol como un autómata. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Realmente sintió esa desesperación del autor de las líneas, o es que verdaderamente tenía tanto talento que podía asumir como suyos los sentimientos de un personaje ficticio? Porque creía que no existía ese tal Grandchester, nadie en su sano juicio podría vivir aún con un dolor tan grande.

Alzó la vista y vio a Kiag. O bueno, vio sus ojos azules y un mechón coqueto de cabello negro que escapaba por la redecilla. Ella le sonrió con una mezcla de incredulidad y afecto. Pero sus ojos conservaban aún un rastro pequeñito de arrogancia.

- Me sorprendiste, lo reconozco. No pensé que actuaras tan bien, aunque me encantará que veas cómo lo hace una profesional...

- Hum, te recuerdo que es sólo leer, y si él lo hizo tan bien imagínate cómo actúa – Pit, por lo visto, gustaba mucho de las bofetadas – ¡Auch!

- Bien merecido lo tienes – Bazil empezó a reír sonoramente. Todos lo miraron alarmados. Para alguien que hacía unos minutos parecía no recordar ni su nombre, una risa de tal magnitud sólo podía indicar una cosa: demencia.

- Ya es hora. Es tu turno. Por favor, amigo Ferlin, ya sabes qué debes hacer.

- Sí Pit.

- Bien, atentos, ¿eh? – Peter salió y empezó a anunciar el siguiente acto. Tenía sólo un minuto para preguntar, pero Kiag no se sentía capaz...

- Éxito – Bazil le sonrió nuevamente.

- Gracias – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cortina, pero retrocedió un paso – No me siento del todo segura...

- ¿Por qué? Imagina que estás en una novela.

- No se trata de eso... Es, como si de pronto

- Es hora, señorita Kiag – aún turbada, la joven entregó la redecilla y una mata de cabello negro cayó sobre sus hombros.

- Éxito – el joven la observó fascinado.

- Gracias – de repente, el brillo intermitente entre la arrogancia y la humildad se esfumó de sus ojos. De repente, un brillo extraño los iluminó, llenándonos de la esencia angelical de un ser diferente.

* * *

><p>Salió. Se sentía tímida, casi acosada por los cientos de ojos que la observaban. Teobaldo alzó su mano a modo de saludo y ella sonrió abiertamente, sin sonrojarse. Para la nueva Kiag, era como si le hubiera saludado su padre, y Teeb, aún cuando era un hombre muy sencillo, se sintió ligeramente herido en su amor propio.<p>

**Acto segundo: Candice White Ardley**

Ese nombre... ese nombre... Arregló su vestido, uno que hasta ese momento no había usado antes. Uno blanco, con un lazo en la cintura, botas blancas y, coronando su cabeza, un gorrito con una cruz roja en medio.

Kiag se sentó frente a todos e inició la lectura del monólogo, con el nerviosismo casi abstracto que la había inundado al entrar a escena:

_"Otro agotador día… Pero, podría alguien decirme que deje lo que he amado hacer por años, siglos en realidad? No, nadie, ni siquiera Albert puede... He dedicado mi vida, que aunque no es tan larga como la de la señorita Pony o la Hermana María, a servir a los otros. Y soy feliz de esa manera... Aunque no como debería serlo..._

_Él dice que somos el complemento ideal: la humanista y el animalista, jajaja... Hace un tiempo leí por ahí que las cosas, que las plantas y los animales tienen alma. La de cosas que Klin podría chismear sobre mí... Pero si es cierto, si verdaderamente puede pensar y hablar como un humano, y al igual que él todos los demás, he de darle mil veces más amor que el que he venido dándole..._

_Amor… amor… Es la palabra que quería tanto decirle… ¡Oh, Candy, eres una tonta! Eso ya pasó, ¡tienes que ser fuerte! No, esta vez corazón mío no puedo echarte en cara que llores como lo estás haciendo… Al final de cuentas somos una sola persona y este dolor no es tuyo solamente…_

_Tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños… Todo se cayó junto con esas luces, como si Dios hubiera soltado una oscura cortina, su oscura cortina nocturna de improviso sobre nuestro día tan soleado... El sol se nos apagó como si de una vela se tratara y creo que ese día hasta el pajarito que me cantaba desde el árbol del Hospital dejó de cantarme… aunque no me di cuenta... Estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de verte... Ah, Terry, cuánto quería verte..._

_Pasé años esperando a mi Príncipe de la Colina, en medio de mi ilusión infantil, esperando oír que alguien me dijera nuevamente que me veo bonita cuando río… Llegó a mi vida Anthony y esa ilusión se me hizo realidad nuevamente… Y tuve que llorarlo porque nos separamos definitivamente… Aún ni me recuperaba bien de ese fuerte dolor y en un barco, en una noche tan nublada como ésta, te vi... Si me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento... Creía que la turbación que me produjiste internamente era por Anthony... Pero la verdad es que me gustaste desde el inicio..."_

Teobaldo se puso de pie, pero Pit le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. Aún asombrado, el actor le hizo caso. Ahí, frente a todos, Kiag, la arrogante actriz de novelas y una que otra película desconocida, lloraba como una niña indefensa, ocultando el rostro entre ambas manos.

Lentamente, Pit fue retrocediendo, hasta quedar detrás de la cortina. Sonrió satisfecho y decidió que era momento de voltear. Mala decisión...

- ¡Bazil! – el pobre Ferlín abrazó con fuerza al joven para evitar que golpeara nuevamente a Peter.

- Ay, hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo, es un hecho – a duras penas el pobre Pit se levantó tambaleante.

- ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué la haces llorar? – era como si el brillo de arrogancia de Kiag hubiera contagiado los ojos de Bazil: el joven estaba irreconocible.

- Yo no la he hecho llorar, estás equivocado – Pit parecía aterrado.

- Cobarde... Te comportas de esa manera con una dama... – apretó los puños.

_"Pero a pesar de que a ti no te he perdido de esa manera... esta espera por volverte a ver aloca más que saber que no te volveré a ver nunca..."_

- Bazil, por favor... – el corazón de Peter se aceleró... ¿Era posible?

_"Terry... Terry..."_

- Pensé que eras mi amigo... pero no te permitiré... ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ!

_"!TERRY!"_

Fueron sólo unos diez centímetros, sólo diez, y Pit evitó el puño que se había dirigido a su rostro echando para atrás el hombro. Por lo tanto, Bazil pasó corriendo la cortina y reaccionó inmediatamente al verse frente a la multitud. Bajó el puño que aún estaba extendido y volteó al escuchar unos sollozos.

Peter miraba a través de una abertura de la cortina. Aún le dolía el rostro, pero ese golpe no era nada comparado con la alegría de ver que... todo marchaba muy bien...

_"Candy..."_

_"Terry..."_

_"¿Por qué lloras, Candy?"_

_"Porque demoraste muchos años..."_

_"Pero ya llegué... Y no pienso marcharme..."_

* * *

><p>Nunca ese Teatro había retumbado tanto como esa noche... Tal vez… hacía años… cuando en un día similar… un joven de ojos azules interpretó al Romeo más perfecto del mundo, para una joven de ojos verdes que lo amaba, mirándolo emocionada desde las butacas. Pero hacía tanto de ello, que nadie lo recordó.<p>

Separados luego de la muestra amor que se habían dado, y aún turbados por ello, la actriz de los ojos azules y el doctor de los ojos verdes se miraron fijamente. Luego, comprendiendo que era lo correcto, se inclinaron con respeto hacia el público, esbozando una sonrisa característica.

* * *

><p>- Listo, ya despedí a los periodistas y a todos los asistentes. Hay una cena en honor de ustedes, ¿quieren ir? Teeb irá, Kiag, ¿no crees que sería una linda oportunidad?<p>

- No, Peter, gracias – el rubor tiñó sus mejillas – La verdad es que Bazil y yo... – se miraron y su recién ganado amigo asintió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Peter los miró divertido. ¿Acaso se habían enamorado?

- Queremos que nos cuentes cómo nació Sin nombre…

- Oh, era eso – Peter miró sus manos y luego acercó una silla hacia ellos y se sentó – Empezó como les conté: Primero encontré el diario de Terry y luego el de Candy.

- ¿Pero dónde y cuándo?

- El de Candy una semana antes de conocer a Teobaldo, y el Terry de cuando lo conocí.

- Ay, Peter, no nos des la información de a poquitos como si fuésemos jueces – Kiag comenzó a reír.

- Bueno... en ese caso, señorita, les contaré todo – suspiró – Caminaba un día por Blue Boulevard y vi a una mujer anciana. Vestía harapos, verdaderamente se le veía muy pobre, enferma y triste. Me le acerqué, para darle una limosna, pero me miró de una forma desafiante... Era tu misma mirada, Kiag.

- ¿Mi mirada? – lo miró asombrada. ¿Acaso era…?

- Me dijo que no aceptaría una ayuda a cambio de nada. Dijo que me conocía, porque venía de una familia que si bien es cierto había sufrido muchas decadencias, se relacionaba mucho con el mundo artístico... Se llamaba Candice, pero a diferencia de los ojos verdes que tenía la Candice de Sin nombre, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, coronados por un bello cabello cano, matizado con pequeños destellos castaño oscuros.

- Candice... – Kiag bajó la mirada.

- Ah, jamás olvidaré lo que me dijo: _"Lo conozco, joven, usted es Peter Logan, el Representante de mi actor favorito... No, no deseo su lástima, porque soy descendiente de la realeza de mi país natal... Pero, eso sí, no puedo negar que no tengo dinero y que me falta, porque una nieta mía quiere comenzar a estudiar actuación... Es huérfana de ambos padres y yo quiero que cumpla su sueño... Por eso, en lugar de recibir una limosna, quiero recibir un pago... Usted escribe, lo sé, por ello quiero que lleve esta pieza a las tablas... Que, la historia de este hombre... por fin tenga un final feliz..."_

- Ya veo... – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kiag y no volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y el de la Candy de Sin nombre?

- Oh, eso fue un poco más extraño, pero todo ocurre por algo... – Peter cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar – Encontré a Teeb en circunstancias... extremas, estaba muy mal de salud... golpeado – se le notó levemente nervioso – Me desesperé y comencé a buscar ayuda. Nadie acudió, salvo un hombre maduro muy apuesto, de cabello castaño claro, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes – Bazil lo miraba con la boca abierta – Era veterinario, bueno, en realidad, era "como" un veterinario, pero sin título. Aparentemente venía de una familia rica, por el traje, pero no parecía muy cómodo. Me ayudó con Teeb y luego de dejarlo descansando, le invité una copa en el mismo bar donde encontré... a Teobaldo.

Guardaron unos segundos de silencio. Peter sabía qué ocurriría con ambos cuando terminara el relato de los diarios, y que era un tanto cruel decir todo esto... Pero la única manera de sanar, es limpiar primero la herida. Y muchas veces esa limpieza, la sanación, duele más que el mismo hecho de saberse herido...

- Se había entregado a la pereza, a la dejadez... Criado en una familia de lujos, una de las familias más importantes de su país, se sentía fuera de su verdadero ambiente, ajeno a su propia realidad espiritual... Amaba la naturaleza, ayudar a las personas... Sin embargo, siendo primer nieto del cabeza de familia, su destino era ocupar el puesto de "Gerente General". No era feliz. Por eso, al verme tan desesperado por ayudar a ese hombre, vino a mí, presto, sintiendo que era una maravillosa oportunidad de gozar de un poco de felicidad...

- Y cargaba con el diario como con una especie de trofeo, de amuleto, ¿verdad? – Bazil lo miró con el rostro humedecido.

- Sí. Él me dijo: _"Ahora, al regresar a casa, tendré nuevamente a mi cargo varios criados, para que me preparen algo de comer, me tengan la cama lista, y un sinnúmero de cosas más que podría hacer con mis propias manos, solo, como la gente normal. Habitualmente, me echo a dormir con la perspectiva de aparecer al día siguiente con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, pero mañana no será así... Porque hoy esto se hizo realidad... Quiero que tomes este diario, porque ha sido más que un diario un guía espiritual para mí... Tal vez, no me debería separar de el, porque es como dejarla a ella desamparada... Pero tú la harás feliz... yo lo sé... Has que al fin todo su sufrimiento cese, por favor... Porque a pesar de que ella nunca lo dijo... esa herida siempre estuvo dentro..."_

- Ya veo... – Bazil bajó la cabeza.

- Terruce se llamaba el hombre... Poco tiempo después, me enteré, porque a diferencia de Candice él era conocido, que su hijo había egresado con los máximos honores de la Escuela de Medicina...

- Primer puesto... – Bazil sollozó.

- ¿Y la tercera parte? – Kiag se le acercó tambaleante y con los ojos rojos.

- La tercera parte... la hicieron ustedes...

- ¿Nosotros? – hablaron al mismo tiempo como sincronizados milimétricamente.

- Sí... Yo no la escribí... Sólo los encontré – una lágrima cayó y Peter sonrió en medio del llanto sereno que lo envolvió – No he vuelto a saber algo de mi amiga Candice, ni de mi amigo Terruce... Supongo que ella murió – Kiag asintió – y él marchó a su país natal buscando un poco de libertad luego de que su hijo alcanzó el sueño que él tenía, en parte – Bazil asintió – Pero a los descendientes de los protagonistas de Sin nombre, los encontré fácilmente: son los únicos que entre toda la descendencia de Candy y Terry, nunca se separaron de su línea familiar y lograron emularlos... Estén orgullosos...

- Lo estoy – Kiag sonrió.

- Y yo más – Bazil los hizo reír.

- Bueno, niños, los dejo. Sin nombre en realidad no tiene fin, pero creo que deben presentarse correctamente... a solas... Y hay muchas cosas por preguntar, ¿verdad?

- Millones...

- Perfecto, los espero en la cena entonces – Peter se fue, dejándolos completamente solos.

- Bien – Bazil se colocó frente a ella y estiró la mano – Mucho gusto, señorita Kiag… Mi nombre es Bazil Ardley.

- Jajaja – Kiag comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero estrechó la mano con firmeza – Y yo, señor Ardley, soy Kiag Grandchester.

- Vaya, empezamos en ese caso al revés...

- ¿Cómo que al revés? – lo miró divertida.

- Bueno, nos dimos un beso sin saber quiénes éramos, mientras que ellos lo hicieron luego de mucho tiempo después de verse en el barco...

- Ah... yo creo que la bisabuela Elroy te diría indignada _"!Estos tiempos de ahora son de perdición!"_ – imitó perfectamente a la anciana patriarca de la época de gloria de Candice White.

- Jajaja, veo que te hablaron de ella… Terruce... ¿siempre la recordó? – Bazil se puso muy serio.

- Siempre... El nombre de ella aparecía en todas partes, en todos sus libros, en toda su vida... Mi abuela atesoraba ese diario, porque era la prueba de nuestra época gloriosa... y humana... Después de tu Candy... los Grandchester no volvieron a ser los mismos...

- Casados ambos... e infelices... Ella no lo nombraba, eso me contó mi padre que le había contado su abuelo... Pero lloraba horas de horas, trepada en un árbol – rieron.

- Jajaja, _"Tarzán pecosa"_, ¿no?

- Ajá... Y yo he heredado ese don, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

- De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando me permitas enseñarte a tocar la armónica...

Salieron tomados de la mano. Era difícil saber si llegarían a ser pareja o si sólo serían los mejores amigos. Pero había algo muy claro en todo eso...

- Jum – Kiag bajó la mirada y sonrió enigmáticamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que, ahora que lo pienso, mientras ambos actuábamos... – detuvieron su caminata y se miraron fijamente – fue como si... como si...

- Tú fueras Candy y yo Terry, sí. Como si nos hubieran poseído – lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo puedes reírte? – lo miró casi escandalizada.

- Por algo muy simple: no nos poseyeron... – le sonrió divertido y reinició la caminata.

- ¡Oye, espera! – lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse – Hablas como si supieras algo que yo no y eso no me gusta...

- Jajaja, no se trata de saber o no – se puso serio – Supongo... que fue una especie de recuerdo, una remembranza... ¿No crees que todo tiene vida en el universo?

- Pues... puede ser...

- Pues bien, ambos diarios venían cargados de vida, pero de dos vidas trastornadas... Tú creciste, supongo, oyendo miles de historias sobre tu pobre antepasado, herido irremediablemente por un amor no correspondido.

- Yo diría más bien un amor trunco – había algo de reproche en su voz – Tu antepasada y Terry se amaban mucho.

- Sí, pero me refería al hecho de que ambos no estuvieron juntos... Ambos siguieron o, mejor dicho, intentaron seguir sus vidas, cada uno por su lado.

- Entonces… quieres decir que – sus ojos se nublaron – lo que sentimos… ¿fue una especie de despertar... de los genes...?

- O de algo más profundo... Como el alma... – se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

Su camino continuó, pero de una manera más mágica, más agradable...

Como si Candice White y Terruce Grandchester... estuvieran juntos nuevamente...

Como si, finalmente, no se fueran a separar nunca...

Como si... fuera un retorno de su esencia...

Aunque... sin sus nombres...

**Fin**


	2. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
